scykadiafandomcom-20200213-history
Sonya Skadisdottir
"I came to the Weft seeking knowledge. New and lost. Where better then here" Sonya Skadisdottir is a Wolf Shifter from Vylkland. Sonya is a young worshipper of Voy'himloc who has spent her time pouring over tomes and making her own notes and observations on the world. Her study has lead her to many fields of battle and that has allowed her to learn enchanting arts via dwarvish/vylklander runes. However that focus on academia has lead to her disregard to needs of her body and try to suppress the beast within. Leaving her home she quickly settled in The Blinded Boar and her joy of bookkeeping lead her to take up the mantle of Banker, dealing with both Camp of Light, Chosen of Shadow and the many mercenary groups in the Weft. Background Sonya was born to Skadi Freyasdottir, Alpha of the Red Moon Pack, a small community of Wolfen who made the choice to live in a village in the mountains to avoid contact with people during a Blood Moon. Her father left long before she was able to remember but he was also of Vylkland, or so her mother told her. Many of the pack voiced concern to Skadi, a tall, powerful woman with deep red hair and bright silver wolf eyes, as Sonya grew she didn't seem to take after her at all. She was smaller then most and preferred books to training with a sword and shield, however she did enjoy the bow and going hunting with Skadi. Skadi quelled concerns and raised her daughter as best she could, keeping her interest in literature alive alongside her love of the hunt. The Rite of Blood Her first Blood Moon after she came of age at 13 arrived, the first time she would shift into her Moon form. It was a rite of passage for all of her pack, witnessed by all who had already gone though theirs. Once it happened though, murmurs travelled through the crowd. Her form was small, sleek but not bulky like others of her kind. Her fur was a deep black, a complete contrast to her mothers snow white fur and large, powerful Moon form. She was quickly lead by her mother into the woods with the rest of her pack for their hunt. She fared well, pulling down a large boar on her own but she kept being compared to her mother who bought down a bear on her first wild hunt. Put out by her apparent failure she began to suppress the wolf. Despite numerous warnings and pleas from her mother she locked herself in a room during Blood Moons, the wolf tearing at the walls and when that didn't work it began tearing at herself, each Blood Moon re-opening old wounds made by tooth and claw. On the few occasions Skadi forced her out the door she often got into fights with the other pack members which made more whispers fly. That she was unstable. Unfit to lead after her mother. New leadership was needed. Skadi's Fall It took years for it to happen, but it built slowly. Each time Sonya lashed out in retaliation. Each time Skadi argued with Sonya. Each time Sonya refused to hunt with the pack, instead going off on her own to hunt with a bow or to trade with the Vylklander village a few days ride there and back. Sonya would be gone for days at a time and while she was gone word continued. Never mind that many had had rebellious years, even Skadi herself, what they saw in Sonya was lacking what her mother was but as long as Skadi ruled Sonya was safe. It happened all at once, like a sudden snowstorm. It was a month after Sonya's 24th year and she had returned from a hunting trip with a few decent sized stags when she saw a group of Wolfen gathered before her mother, at the head was Tarben Oveson, a large brutish man with the personality to match, who invoked the right to challenge Skadi's leadership with a duel to which her mother accepted. Sonya could only watch as they drew their weapons and fought, Vylkland curses and wolfish snarls flying as freely as the steel of swords. There was a sudden movement and Skadi was on her knees, her shield torn from her arm with the splintering of wood and steel as Tarben's war axe embedded into it and he ripped it away. Sonya surged forward to defend her but was caught and pinned to the ground by some of Tarben followers. She could only watch as her mother was brutally beaten and banished, being chased out of the village with hunting dogs on her heels. Luckily during the commotion, and brawls that had broken out over the treatment of Skadi, Sonya was able to push her assailants off and run home. Locking herself in she curled up under her cloak and wept. She was gone. Just like that. The woman that had been her bulwark, her protection from the wolves at her door. Her mother was gone. In her place was him. A man more monstrous then the beast within him. And he began to tear it all down. A Year of Ruin It was sudden and violent. He and his ilk viciously attacked any who had spoken out against Skadi's banishment, many leaving with new marks, wounds made to scar. Tarben then began to implement a new rule. No more equality with a guiding Alpha. No more full pack hunts. Now there were ranks and titles with corresponding marks for both males and females. The worst thing was that there was no more roaming to other villages nearby. She was trapped. Months passed and it got worse and worse. She learned to listen closer, move softly and not look anyone in the eye. To move in the shadows, hide her scent and become invisible. Under Tarben's rule her pack was becoming more feral, the peace her mother worked for quickly disappearing. She wasn't their packmate. She was prey and they were hunters. It was close to her 25th year when she was properly caught. Night had fallen and she had gotten cornered by Tarben and his second, his Beta, Ivar, A man just as brutal but far less intelligent, as well as half a dozen of his more devout followers. They mocked and taunted her, spouting vitriol and bestial snarls in equal measure. At the command of Tarben the group rushed Sonya but she was able to fend them off with her walking stick, sending them slinking away with bruised bodies and egos. Ivar was tougher to hold off and she knew she couldn't beat him. Partway through the fight however Ivar was struck with a stone, distracting him enough for Sonya to slip away. A Friend in the Dark The day after she was visited by the one who threw the stone, a young man by the name of Audun, he was a few years younger then her and an avid supporter of her mother. He explained that he was part of an underground group that had formed a few days after Skadi's banishment. Since that day they had been searching for Skadi and running interference from inside the pack. He offered a plan, a risky one, but it would get her away from this new pack, and by extension Tarben. The group had been keeping contact with the nearby Vylklander village in case of emergencies. They could use their contacts there as well as the resources they had pooled over the months to get Skadi's only and rightful heir away from those who would hurt her. It only to a moments thought and she accepted, packing a canvas sack and a large leather satchel with all her important belongings, preserved food and all the geld she had saved up over the years. Going about her day as usual she waited until sunset and met up with Audun behind her home and they ran. The Escape They managed to get to the edge of the village, dodging the patrols that scoured the village under the new rules, climbing the barricade and sprinting into the woods. Audun explained that they were going to be meeting with a few of the group who would share their resources. However when they arrived at the clearing there was only one badly injured woman. Rushing to her aid she told them her group had been ambushed by a patrol and was set upon by the hunting dogs. The group scattered and she wasn't sure if the others were alive. Audun swore viciously, giving Sonya a letter and told her to take a horse and go as he stayed behind. Climbing into the saddle she spurred the horse forward, panic tearing at her mind, hearing hounds behind her, not knowing if it was real or her fear. It took a night and most of the day riding, arriving at the village as the sun was starting to dip. Her legs too weak to stand she was carried to the home of the chief, handing over the letter he gave her a bed in his home for her to recover, the horse being set free so it would return home. Resting for the night she didn't waste a moment when the sun rose again, paying for passage on the next boat down the river to the harbour town. During her travels she kept hearing of a place called the Weft and the Guardian Vale. Arriving at the harbour she made it her mission to get there, finding a boat to cross the the mainland then a barge upriver to the Vale. Religion A quiet worshipper of Voy'Himloc she seeks knowledge. Being in the Guardian Vale has been a boon as she studies and takes notes on the inhabitants, flora and fauna of the Vale and the Weft whenever she ventures out with others. She's never had contact with her god or any of his servants but remains devout. Each day she changes the markings on her face, in respect to the Stranger's ever changing face. Relationships Jo'v The first person she met in the Vale she immediately liked the charming owner of the Blinded Boar tavern. Taking up residence in one of the rooms she used her love of bookkeeping to settle herself in the position of banker while Jo'v takes care of business. Duran Greyhand Having met during the expedition into the Weft he offered her a tent in the Blood Eagles camp when she had none of her own. Over the days they talked and a firm friendship began to form on the base of sharing alchemical and magical knowledge, Sonya starting to see the dwarf as a father figure. Mortimus Having first met when the Blood Eagles were still around Sonya seemed to have found someone she could drink and match wits with who wasn't afraid of her. Hrafn Arielsen She owes a lot to Hrafn, helping her during her darkest moments in the Vale. Asher Being facinated by the Elementari to being with she has grown fond of her and her dragon Sparky. Blaez Being wary of the Alpha of the Weft at first she had grown to hold the other in high regard due to how seamlessly she lives with her shifter nature. Claire Nuire It has been agree by both Sonya and her wolf side, Ulfa, that if they see her alone Sonya will cede control over to her wolf so she can tear her apart despite Sonya not remembering everything that happened between them.